Data backup systems can backup data from a variety of data servers. Some of these data servers may have proprietary data transfer protocol that can be used in a limited fashion. One example of such proprietary protocol is NDMP (Network Data Management Protocol), such as that used by NAS appliances. Another example is a third party data server that may use its own proprietary software that allows data to be transferred out and managed within its parameters. Data backup systems are typically not multi-protocol compliant and that is often a disadvantage when data server technology and data management protocols change. It would be desirable to backup data on these data servers in a manner that is upgradable, more reliable, and consistent with the data backup management of other data servers.